14 de Febrero
by GriisleChan
Summary: Día de San Valentín, día de los enamorados. Sawaharu. One-shot.


En mi país sigue siendo 14, faltando muy poco para que acabe el día, así que les dejo este sencillo fanfic que escribí para mi OTP...

Aclaraciones al final :)

(Por supuesto, _Diamond no Ace_ no me pertenece.)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Espero te gusten los chocolates, son de mis favoritos._

 _Firma: Tu enamorado secreto._

Si el hecho de conseguir un presente sobre su mesa le sorprendió bastante, mira que era inesperado, el haber leído la pequeña tarjeta que venía con la cajita de los dulces dejó a Sawamura Eijun en blanco…

 _¿¡Qué!?_

Por un momento sintió vergüenza, al ser tomado desprevenido con algo así, pero en pocos segundos se dio cuenta de algo…

El papel decía enamorad _o_ , con _o_ y no con _a_. Eso le hizo sospechar.

Miró a su alrededor, notando a todos sus compañeros metidos en lo suyo, y frunció los labios. Ya comenzaba a entenderlo todo.

Leyó una vez más la tarjeta y dejándose vencer por la curiosidad abrió la cajita, descubriendo ahí varios bombones de chocolate que se veían bastante apetitosos ¡Pero no! Tenía que llegar al fondo de todo esto…

Lo pensó por un momento, concentrándose mucho, hasta que una posibilidad apareció en su mente _¡Já!_ ¿Creyeron acaso que se podían burlar de él jugándole esta broma tan básica? Tal vez con otro hubiera funcionado, pero con él no era el caso.

Es que ¿De qué otra cosa podría tratarse? Se notaba a leguas que todo era falso, una mala bromita que vaya a saber quién le jugó.

Soltó una gran risa, sin llamar la atención porque esto era normal en él, y distraído celebrando su _gran_ descubrimiento se metió un bombón de chocolate a la boca, saboreándolo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho… Estaba bastante delicioso, nunca había probado algo así.

Bueno, aunque se trató de una broma, después de todo los chocolates eran de él y se los podía comer si quería. No tenía nada de malo.

Y con ese pensamiento, considerando que todavía no iniciaba la hora de clases, siguió comiendo de los muy ricos chocolates.

 **.**

Gracias a todo ese embrollo por el catorce de febrero, él nunca iba a entender por qué la gente le daba tanta importancia, terminó sin ver clases. El pobre profesor luchó, luchó mucho, por obtener la atención de sus alumnos pero fue en vano… Al final los dejó salir, que hicieran lo que quisieran, no estudió cinco años en la universidad para esto.

Sawamura, desde que salió de su aula, seguía pensando en el asunto de su _'enamorado secreto'_ sin dejar de preguntarse quién fue el chistosito que quiso molestarlo con una broma así. No importaba cuanto le tomara, iba a descubrirlo y a obtener venganza.

Sus pensamientos se rompieron al divisar cerca suyo, en aquel pasillo que transitaba, al mismísimo Haruichi ir en dirección contraria. Sonrió y aceleró el paso, quedando frente a él.

-¡ _Harucchi_! No sabes lo que pasó…-

-Oh, me alegro que te hayan gustado los chocolates.-

Y dicho esto, interrumpiendo lo que tenía para contarle, siguió su camino dejándolo bastante confundido ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Además ¿Cómo sabía de los chocolates? No comprendía. Su mirada bajó, justo a su mano derecha, y vio la cajita de bombones que hace un rato encontró sobre mesa, todavía quedaban un par que dejó para comer más tarde.

Tragó saliva, incómodo, al parecer no todo era como pensó…

Tenía mucho que investigar.

 **.**

Ya perdió la cuenta de las veces que había visto la tarjeta, una y otra vez sin descanso. Si quería descubrir quien mandó los chocolates, quien estaba detrás de todo eso, debía primero ubicar al dueño de la letra…

¡Pero no había caso! Si hasta le costaba, a veces, reconocer su propia letra. Ah, sí que era difícil…

Con un bufido, fastidiado, soltó la tarjeta y se dio la vuelta para quedar con el rostro enterrado en su almohada. Después de su encuentro en el pasillo con Haruichi, donde comenzó a dudar sobre el asunto, el día había transcurrido con normalidad… Incluso, cuando se vieron nuevamente en el entrenamiento era como si ese encuentro de antes no hubiera pasado ¡Y eso lo confundía mucho más!

Tomó nuevamente la tarjeta, eso luego de tomarse un rato para seguir sumergiéndose en su torbellino de pensamientos, y volvió a leerla, hasta ya se la sabía de memoria. De verdad quería creer que era una broma, una muy mala broma, pero la idea de que Haruichi era el responsable, de que todo era en serio, era más fuerte.

-Ah, que complicado...-

Se le escapó un suspiro y la tarjeta cayó sobre su rostro, ni se molestó en quitarla.

Un momento. Ese olor tan familiar...

Se reincorporó en la cama, recordando de dónde conocía ese aroma. Miró la tarjeta, que había caído a su lado, y la llevó a su nariz, descubriendo que provenía de ella.

-Harucchi...-

Y la respuesta estaba ahí, en sus narices.

 **.**

 **.**

Despertó, y se tomó su tiempo para abrir los ojos. La claridad de la mañana lo cegó y se ocultó en la almohada hasta que estuvo listo para enfrentarla ¿Qué hora era? Se preguntó. Cuando logró reincorporarse se fijó en el reloj de la mesita a su lado, eran apenas las ocho de la mañana, en un domingo...

Ahí notó que esa, definitivamente, no era su habitación y lo que llevaba puesto tampoco era su pijama. Ah, recordó, se terminó quedando a dormir luego de tantas insistencias. Por cierto ¿dónde estaba ese quien tanto le insistió?

Salió de la cama, sus pies descalzos saludaron al frío suelo, y dejó la habitación. Pasó por el corto pasillo, que servía para dividir un par de habitaciones y el cuarto de baño, y cuando puso un pie en la entrada de la cocina se quedó quietecito, encontrando a quien buscaba.

Es que ese muchacho, desde que lo conocía, le gustaba madrugar…

Resultándole una agradable escena, el verlo cocinar mientras tarareaba alguna canción, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta recostarse sobre su espalda, haciéndolo reaccionar.

-Siempre tan madrugador, Sawamura Eijun.-

-Buenos días, Harucchi.-

No respondió a su saludo, su voz siempre tan llena de energía incluso tan temprano en la mañana, y sólo pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sumergiéndose más en su cómoda espalda.

Era catorce de febrero y cada año lo recordaba, cuando aquel día se tomó el atrevimiento de dar un pequeño paso para confesar los sentimientos que tenía por Eijun. Fue un poco peculiar como las cosas se fueron dando entre ellos, pero lo importante era que todo resultó bastante bien, el cómo se encontraban actualmente era la prueba de aquello.

-Harucchi ¿Te dormiste?-

Su voz, juguetona ahora, lo trajo de vuelta y le hizo suspirar, no podía ser más feliz.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?- le preguntó, su tono adormitado todavía.

-¡El desayuno!- el castaño exclamó, bastante orgulloso. Era como si tuviera energías por los dos.

Rio, ocultándose nuevamente en su espalda, lo que produjo que Eijun se diera la vuelta para quedar ambos frente a frente y pudiera abrazarlo también, con sumo cariño. Vio su sonrisa, incluso más deslumbrante que la luz de la mañana, y su corazón palpitó como siempre lo había hecho, era un efecto que tenía en él.

-Realmente quería sorprendente llevándote el desayuno a la cama…- explicó él, su sonrisa fue suplantada por un puchero- Pero, eso no significa que no podamos continuar con ese plan.- y su enorme sonrisa, tan positiva como de costumbre, apareció nuevamente.

Sólo asintió con la cabeza, una de las cosas que había aprendido de Eijun en todos esos años juntos _-muchos años ya-_ era que solía ser bastante detallista y atento con él.

-Ya falta muy poco, espéralo.- y concluyó besando su frente, tan dulce y acogedor.

Y así iniciaba otro exitoso catorce de febrero, sólo ellos dos dentro de su burbuja de amor.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bueno, escribir esto fue un poco extraño... Primero, cuando decidí que iba escribir un fanfic para este par, por este día, tuve tres ideas. Me volví loca, intentando decidir, y al final me decidí por dos... Por ello, este one-shot se divide en dos :) la primera parte a punto de vista de Eijun y la segunda, años después, de Haruichi~ y bueno, mi intención en esa última parte fue hacer algo bastante cursi con ellos. Me encanta lo fluff, lo dulce, y admito que de ellos no es la excepción.

Por cierto ¡Este es mi fanfic numero 100 en esta pagina! Ah, hace 4 años inicié con esto y me resulta increíble todo lo que he hecho...

En fin, si alguien leyó esto... ¡Muchas gracias! Espero les haya agradado y hayan tenido un buen día :)

Me disculpo por si hubo algún error :(


End file.
